<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What do they teach in schools these days? by Team7Extra</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23338255">What do they teach in schools these days?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team7Extra/pseuds/Team7Extra'>Team7Extra</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Narnia Poems [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Poems, Poetry, education system</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:35:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23338255</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team7Extra/pseuds/Team7Extra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What they teach in schools nowadays.</p><p>Just finally getting around to transferring my works over to here from Fanficition.net</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Narnia Poems [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678405</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What do they teach in schools these days?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>What do they teach in schools these days?</strong>
</p><p>The multiplication table</p><p>Write your name in cursive</p><p>If you want to speak raise your hand</p><p>What do they teach in schools these days?</p><p>Start with a hypothesis</p><p>Wait your turn</p><p>Keep your head down</p><p>What do they teach in schools these days?</p><p>No chance of another world</p><p>Animals can't talk</p><p>Magic is not real</p><p>What do they teach in schools these days?</p><p>Children can't change the world</p><p>What do they teach in schools these days?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>